Sorta Human, Partly Pokemon
by Invisable101
Summary: A young girl is trying to find and meet the mysterous Pokemon known as Transform. What happens when a boy named N helps her find this Pokemon and dicovers a part of herself that has been kept a secrete from her whole life?
1. Prolog

**A/N: First, I know I haven't uploaded anything in a really long time and I'm sorry. I had this book that I kept all of my Pokemon Fanfiction ideas in and I lost it. I've been trying to recreate the look of the main pokemon Transform.**

**Second, I've received several reviews telling me to go back and double check my punctuation and spelling and I've been trying to fix it and while rereading my stories I realized that I could do so much better. I'm not saying that I'm changing the story, I'm just fixing the writing like repeated words, misspelled words, and sentences that could be worded better or just completely removed. If you guys who have read this before don't like any of the edits I've made, then tell me and I'll put it back to the origional way it was written. You can also say what you like about the changes. And please tell me of any mistakes I've made while writing this. And if you've never read this story in you life you won't know of the changes, but still review if you want.**

**Now I'm finished, so enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Prolog<p>

In a dark laboratory there is a Pokémon egg. One scientist has the last injection but he stumbles and drops it knocking over another one that was on the table next to him. He didn't know which one was the right one. He decided to just give them both, after all it was just more Pokémon DNA wasn't it?

"What? Two samples?" the head scientist asked

"They thought they missed one so they gave me two," he answered

"Fine. Now hurry we don't have time to waste!"

"Ok."

The final injections were done. Everything was ready, they just needed to wait for it to hatch.

The guy decided to take care of it incase his mistake caused some problems. So, in the end, he took the egg home.

On the first day a lady came to visit him, she was one of the scientist involved in the project. "Hey," she said, "May I join you."

"Do you really want to help me?" he asked

"Sure. This is one of the biggest things that I've worked on. There has never been a cross breed Pokémon before. This'll probably be the most powerful Pokémon ever. It's made up of the DNA of every Pokémon ever discovered."

"Sure, if you really want to help."

"Great. I will do my best to help keep the egg safe."

"Thank you."

He was truly thankful for her kindness and was glad to have the company of another person. The woman was just glad to be a part of this experiment and that she might be able to make a new friend in the process.

Everyday and every night they were there, watching the egg and keeping it warm, waiting for the day it would hatch. They spent their free time talking to each other about things like what they thought the Pokemon would look like and their lives.

After four days the woman put her ear to the egg. "I can hear something!" she exclaimed.

"Really?" the man said.

"I can, it's coming from inside the egg! It's moving!"

_I might not be in trouble after all. _the man thought.

"We have to go to the lab," she said, "The others want to see it hatch as well."

"Ok."

"Hurry! We have to let them see."

They made their way to the lab, which wasn't far since the other scientists wanted the egg to be close by for observational purposes.

"Look, look!" the lady squealed as she burst though the door, dragging her friend behind her.

"Calm down," He said. He has never seen her like this. She is normally very serious and calm, but this whole project has revealed a different side of her.

"Sorry," she took a deep breath, but when she took another look at the egg she was twice as excited as before, "Look!"

When he looked down at it he saw that it was starting to crack.

This would probably be the most amazing thing he would see, the birth of the ultimate Pokémon.

The egg started to glow and pieces of it fell to the floor. What lay inside shocked them.

"What is this?" one man demanded, clearly upset.

"I-I messed up," the man finally admitted, looking at the test result in his arms, "I got the vials mixed up so I gave you both since they weren't labeled."

"I think this is far more interesting than the original experiment," his friend said trying to defend him.

"I don't care," the angry man said looking the guy straight in the eye, "This is not how it was supposed to go and now you've messed it all up!"

"Then what are we to do with the result?" the woman asked, "It is still a living creature."

"_He_ can take care of it since _he _is the one who messed this whole experiment up!" the he screamed turning away from them.

The scientists marked the project as a failure. In the report head scientist wrote, "The egg produced no life in the end and due to lack of funds we are unable to replicate the experiment. But from what I've seen we have no need to try again. It's clear to us now that we had no reason to tamper with the DNA of these Pokemon like we did and I will hide all of the data collected from these tests so that no one can replicate our mistakes."

And thus, everything related to the project was locked away, except for the test result itself. And as time went by, memories of the experiment slowly faded into nothing.


	2. Aura and Transform

**A/N: I have finished the second chapter and kinda quick too, especially since I've been working on this story for a while, but this is the last chapter I've finished since I've also been working on Harry Potter, Kingdom Hearts, and Doctor Who fanfics. Please don't forget to review because I want to see if I can improve and what my readers think of the story. Now on to the story.**

**Edit: My old Author Note sounds so desperate. "Please Review, please review please review" I think I have somehow annoyed my self with how many times I said "Review" in one note. Then again, I was new. Maybe all new writers do that? Who knows. Now on to the story!**

**I'm not yet finished revising, but since it's late and I'm sleepy I'm going to go ahead and show what I've done so far. Shold be finished by tomorrow**

* * *

><p>16 years later:<p>

I was walking home with what I got at the store. I looked down at the little Pokémon beside me. She is a Manaphy, she had one green eye one yellow eye, and there was a spot of greenish blue skin around the green one. Why does she look like this? The answer is simple, she is a half-shiny. I have seen hundreds, maybe thousands of Pokémon, most of them were normal, maybe a dozen shinnies, but only ever one half-shiny.

She is also able to speak human.

Manaphy looked up at me and gave me a big smile. Next to her is a Phione. On the other side of me is a Shaymin and a Skitty, skipping along happily, and behind me is Darkrai. In the middle was me. My name is Aura, I am a Hazel eyed, light-red headed, vegetarian who enjoys working and running around and playing with pokemon. I have had the fortune of meeting almost every species Pokémon there is including Arcus, Palkia, Dalgia, and Giratina. Some chose to follow me and lend me a hand when a job needs to be done, but I have never caught a pokemon in my life.

I have to move often because my guardians science jobs require it. We normally just build a house in a forest clearing because it allows my guardians to be closer to their research subjects.

I like the forest houses because they allow my Pokemon friends to live with me with out bugging any city dwellers who dislike having giant monsters sleeping on my front yard. It also allows me to plant plenty of fruits and berries to eat and use to heal injured Pokémon.

Another thing about me, I have this strange ability that let me understand Pokémon. It's not that I really translate like one would expect. What happens is that I hear the pokemon speaking and some part of my brain takes what the pokemon says in its language and automatically translates it, so I hear when a pokemon speaks I just hear English. At least, that's what my guardians tell me. In fact I never knew that Pokemon spoke a different language until someone told me and I know that Manaphy speaks human because that's what everyone says when they meet her. In short, I have this power that I don't understand and can't control.

Anyway, I had just finished selling berries that I grew to get some extra money. So that I could buy some Pokémon food and medicine for the Pokémon that currently live with me and so that I can help any ill wild Pokémon that I might run into.

I currently live in a clearing near Nuvema Town and have been staying there for a few months, but since it has no shops I have to through route 1 to the neighboring town, Accumula Town. On my trips I've met some new Pokémon like Snivy, Patrat, and Lillipup on route 1 and I meet a lost Purrloin in Accumula Town.

Soon, I got to my home, it had open fields around it with a small lake, there are small fields of fruits and berries that I am growing, and surrounding the property are trees since it is in a forest clearing.

The house itself was built with the help of the pokemon that live with me. It was just a normal looking house where my guardians, Serena and Alex examine their data and work on independent experiments in their free time. They are Pokemon scientists that travel from place to place taking blood samples from pokemon, noting where they live and how many shines we see and where they are located. They also created a large battery that is recharged with thunder biased attacks from electric pokemon. We use it to power the house since we don't use the energy lines that the towns use.

My room is small and is separate from the rest of the house. Since the first thing I do after I get changed into my clothes is go outside and take care of the pokemon and the garden.

The second I stepped onto the property the Mach Brothers came to help. The Mach Brothers are Machop, Machoke, and Machamp. I met them when they were trapped in a cave several years ago, Machop and Machoke were trapped under some boulders. When I saw the cave in I went to help Machoke free them. They said that if I hadn't come they would be stuck there for who knows how long and that they owed me greatly. They have been with me ever since and have been great friends and are excellent help with building and taking care of the other pokemon.

"Hey Aura. Can I help you carry those in?" Machop asked.

"Sure, thanks." I replied handing him a couple of bags.

"I'm always happy to help." He said taking them.

Machoke took one from Manaphy and Phione while Machamp took a few from Darkrai and we went to the house to put everything away. Then I had to take care of someone. The lost Purrloin had fallen ill so I'm taking care of him. He got stuck in the cooling room (A giant freezer used to keep visiting ice-types warm) while I was out one day and wound up with a cold. I'm hoping to be able to bring him to a pokemon center, but it's too far a journey and he's too ill so I took take care of him.

"Manaphy, can you go get me some oran berries?" I asked

"Right away" she replied and quickly went to get them.

"Shaymin, Phione, if you want you can give her a hand with it."

"Ok," Phione said skipping after Manaphy, "Come on Shaymin."

"Sometimes she can be nothing but a big ball of energy" Shaymin said following her.

I watched them leave, remembering when I first met them. Shaymin was left behind when she strayed too far from the gracidea flower garden and couldn't make it back in time. I told her that she could travel with me until we found her friends. Phione was recently hatched from an egg. And I met Manaphy when I really little, she was running from something that day, but we never found out what. Whatever it was it frightened her. I was also running on that day. I was lost… I had woken up in a strange place far away from my home and I didn't know where to go, so I just ran. Eventually we ran into each other. For hours we just sat there, shaking, crying, eventually comforting each other with hugs. Eventually my guardians found us and we have been inseparable ever since. She's like a sister to me.

I was pulled back to the present by the sound of Purrloin's coughing. I felt his head, the poor boy was burning up.

I looked over at Darkrai and Skitty. Skitty was chasing her own tail and Darkri was just waiting for something to do.

"Darkrai, Skitty, can you get some ice from the cooling room and some water?"

"Sure," Said Darkrai

"Ok," said Skitty and she stopped chasing her tail, "Boy am I dizzy." she added stumbling forward and running head first into the wall.

I went over to her and picked her up, "Are you ok?" I asked, trying not to laugh at her silliness.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"I'll carry Dizzy Queen to the cooling room," Darkrai said, taking Skitty from my arms.

"I should just call her Dizzy from now on," I said, laughing.

"I'm not dizzy that often," she said. Now it was Darkrai's turn to laugh.

"I need to take care of Purrloin, you two go and get the ice please." I said sitting back down.

They left and I thought of when I met them, Skitty was poisoned really badly and could have died if I hadn't helped her and I met Darkrai when I just ran into him a long time ago we became friends after we hung out and chatted for a few months. He never really came near my home till I had to leave, so now were great friends.

A few minutes later Manaphy, Shaymin, and Phoine came in with the berries and some fruit.

"Here are the berries" Manaphy said, "and we brought you a snack."

"Thank you," I said and took a bite out of an apple.

As I was crushing the berries in a bowl Darkrai and Skitty came in with the ice and water.

"Thanks," I said and woke Purloin.

"Good morning," he said weakly.

"Here you have to eat this," I said.

"I don't want to."

"But it's your favorite, oran berries."

"Fine." he said and started to eat.

I wrapped the ice in a rag and placed it on his head and gave him the water to drink, he then fell back to sleep.

I sat there taking his temperature and giving him some oran berries so he would feel better.

After awhile I looked out the window to see that the sun had just set and all of the pokemon had gone somewhere to sleep. I looked at where Manaphy, Shaymin, Darkrai, Phione, and Dizzy were, they were all asleep except for Manaphy, who was just half asleep.

"Hey Princess, do you want to come over here?" I asked Manaphy.

"Yeah," she replied. She then came over and jumped on my lap.

"Purrloin is looking better isn't he?"

"Yeah he is. Are you tired?"

"A bit," I said yawning.

"Me too. I hope that he feels better soon."

"So do I."

"Good night."

"Good night Princess," I said and she fell asleep in my arms.

I looked out the window at the stars, and then I too fell asleep.

A mysterious pokemon strolled out of the forest, she wandered around Nuvema Town until she found a crying girl. She went right up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, the youngster looked up and said, "M-my dolly… she-she fell in the water."

The little girl pointed down at the water below and started sobbing again.

The pokemon jumped over the railings and fell to the water, at the same time her skin changed from black to a light blue, her hair went from white to purple, and her skinny legs were replaced with a tail.

She hit the water with a splash and she brought her antenna from her hair and their tips lit like a Lanturn's.

She dove down, spotting several Tympole, Basculin, and Alomomola on the way down, until she reached the bottom where she found the young girls doll, it was a Lillipup doll. She swam back to the surface where she turned back to her other form and floated up to the girl.

She handed her the doll and the girl said, "Oh, my dolly! You found it! You found it! But how could you-?" She looked up, "Oh, you're Transform aren't you?"

The pokemon nodded.

"I hoped that you would come, I saw the light in the water after you jumped over the railings and I should have known it was you. Thank you." And the girl gave Transform a quick hug and ran home. Transform just smiled and watched the little girl skip away.

She went to the top of the lab to get a better view of the small town, there was no one else about so she decided to lay back and look at the stars.

She got up to see a person entering the village, she had no idea who he was, but she didn't have time to find out because the sun was about to come up.

She got up and went into the forest after she watched the sun rise. It was there where she fell asleep.


	3. Meeting N

**A/N: Some of you may have been wondering when I will introduce N. Well, your wait is over and I finished it sooner that I expected. So enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p>I woke up to find myself up a tree. I had no idea how I got there, but I should have known I wouldn't wake up in my room since I sleepwalk every night. I try locking my door, but I still get out.<p>

I climbed out of the tree and found my way to the house with the help of Ivysaur, who had decided to search for me alone.

When I got to the clearing Purrloin was at my feet.

"Hello Purrloin how are you?" I asked her.

"I feel wonderful, except for a stuffy nose. Other than that I'm great" he replied.

"That's wonderful. Now let's clean you up, you haven't had a bath for a few days."

"Ok," he said then she skipped over to the house.

I have to wash the Pokémon outside since my guardians don't like their fur clogging the shower drain and they prefer being outside.

I was scrubbing Purrloin when I heard footsteps at the entrance to the property. I turned around to see a guy with green hair, emerald green eyes, and he wore a black cap with a white front, a bleach white button down shirt on top of a black turtleneck with light brown slacks that had some kind of cube on a chain attached to them. He was totally hot.

I turned around.

He was most likely like all of the other cute guys who came here, they were very flirty and thought they could get anything with their good looks. I hate guys like that.

"Hello, my name is Dizzy," I heard Dizzy say to the stranger.

"Hello Dizzy" He said.

I spun around, shocked. Skitty doesn't speak human language. "Can you understand her?" I asked him.

"Yes I can. How can you tell?" he asked.

"Well first, you called her by her nickname and-"

"She understands Pokémon as well," Dizzy said.

"Exactly," I said.

"I'm getting a bit chilly in here," Purrloin said.

I turned around and took Purrloin out of the tub and wrapped him up in a towel, "We don't want you to get another cold," I said to him.

"Prove it," N said.

I had no idea how to prove it untill Machop came running up to me.

"What is it Machop?" I asked

"There's a girl in town talking about Transform," he said.

"Transform? Really?"

"I'm positive."

"Thank you so much Machop," I said and ran towards town when I remembered something and turned around and yelled to N, "Is that proof enough for ya?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So she doesn't like hot guys very much, but N is more interested in pokemon than her so who knows what could happen. Don't forget to review. If you think I can improve and have some sujestions or if you just really like the story then review please**


	4. The Information and the Plan

**A/N: I finished this chapter and I like it. I'm feeling better, I'm glad I've been ill for just three days and not more. I may be posting chapters a bit less often since school has just started for me. Don't forget to review**

* * *

><p>I soon found the girl and she was talking about the mysterous Pokemon that I have been looking for for years. Honestly I think it's following me because when I first move to a place nobody has ever heard about Transform, but after my first night it is the talk of the town.<p>

"She came up to me and the next thing I hear is a splash in the water, but I didn't know it was her" she was telling her friends, "I'm so happy she turned up or I might have never gotten my dolly back."

"Excuse me," I said and she turned around to face me, she had brown hair.

"What," she replyed.

"What did Transform look like?"

"She had a red shirt on and a black skirt..." she said trying to remember what the strange pokemon looked like, "It also had white hair and Zorua eyes... that's all I remember."

"Thank you," I said writing everything down and putting the paper and pen back in my pocket witch I always had with me in case I run into someone who met Transform, but she is also known as the Humanoid Pokemon since she looks sorta human, at least that's what people say. Honestly I have never seen Transform, but many people will tell stories about and draw pictures of it.

I turned around to see N walking towards me holding Purrloin who was still in the towel.

"What do you want?" I said when he was close enough so I wouldn't have to yell.

"First, Purrloin wanted you and second I wanted to ask you who Transform is." he replyed handing me the damp Pokemon.

"Thank you," I said taking Purrloin from him and starting to walk back to the house with him walking at my side, "Transform is a Pokemon that is rarely seen, but it becomes very famous were ever I go. It appeared when I was in the middle of my travels in the Kanto region. It just appeared one night out of nowhere and has been known for helping people and Pokemon. It only comes out at night. It got it's name from it's ability to change into different types, kinda like Arceus, but each form has a different look to it, like water form apperently has a fin and no legs while normal form has legs. It has apperantly been following me since when ever I visit a place for the first time no one has ever heard about it, but after a night or two it is the talk of the whole town. I think there is a reason it has been following me so I want to find it and ask it, but I am never able to. Understand?"

"Why do you keep on refering to Transform as an it since almost every Pokemon has a gender?"

"Transform is usually thought to be a female, but there are some who think it is a boy, so I refer to Transform as it so I don't waste my breath telling everyone everything I know about it. Ok."

"Ok, but I think you should call Transform Transform since 'it' often refers to an object. Anything else."

"Yes, Transform is sometimes called the Humanoid Pokemon since Transform looks kinda human and according to Transform's description Transform could have the DNA of several Pokemon if not all."

"Why do you think that?"

"I'll show you."

We soon got back to the house and I had pulled one of my many pictures of the Pokemon Transform off the wall and I had started up my laptop that was on the desk that was on the wall opposite of my bed and looked up Zorua. I had soon found a picture of the Tricky Fox Pokemon and drew it's eyes on Transform's face and hung the picture back on the wall. My wall was covered with male and female drawings of Transform wich N was studying closely, "I can see why you think it a cross-breed Pokemon. I can see parts similar to the ones outside your house," he said.

"I haven't cought any of those Pokemon since I'm not into battling," I told him.

He looked at me, shocked at what I had told him and said, "You mean they followed you? Why would they do that?"

"Some I healed, some I rescued, some I hatched, some I talked to for a long time and we bonded, and some just turn up at my door step attracted by all of the Pokemon Of course not all of them follow me, some of them visit every now and then, but I tell them where I'm going before I leave if I'm not to far."

"And you haven't caught _any_? None at all?"

"I caught five because they asked me to, but they are almost never in their Pokeballs unless we have to move."

"How can you speak to Pokemon."

"Nobody knows, not even my gardians, Serena and Alex."

"Why do you call them your gardians and not your parents?"

This was a quesion that I got asked a lot so I was not surprised that he asked, "I don't have any parents, I was found in their lab a few days after an experiment had failed and no one reported a missing child so they thought that my parents had abandened me and took me in. I was only a baby when it happened and I don't care what my 'parents' did to me, I just care that there are two kind, brilant people who care about me and love me as if I was actually their daughter and I probably wouldn't beable to travel and have the life that I have if it never happened so I don't think about it."

"I don't know where my mom is," N said.

"What happened?"

"My dad says that she left shortly after I was born and I never got to see her again after that because my dad lost contact with her shortly after."

"Why did she leave?"

"My dad says that she didn't want to be burdened with a child all of her life so she left, but I do miss her."

"As long as you're happy then don't worry about it."

"I wish I could see my mother, but I have no clue where she is"

"I wish I could see Transform, but I can't and the one night I stayed up all night she wasn't seen."

At that moment Princess walked through the door carrying a basket full of food, " brought you and your friend a snack," she said.

When N saw her he picked her up, almost making her drop the basket, and looked at her shiny eye, "How can she be half shiny?" he asked.

"I just am," she replyed as I took the basket and her from N.

I took an orange from the basket and started to think while I ate, then I had an idea, "What if you help me find Transform and I can help you find your mom," I said, taking another bite of orange.

"I don't know if you can help me right now since I have some... plans that need to get done soon, but I can help you tonight," he said taking a peacha berry from the basket and poping it into his mouth.

"And I can help you when your finished."

"But what if... your busy with the Pokemon."

"The Mach Brothers can take care of it and Mew and Mewtwo can lend a hand if they visit while I'm gone so there is no problem there."

"It's a deal," N said, smiling

* * *

><p><strong>A:N: Why do you think Transform follows Aura around? Will they find N's mom? What will happen next chapter? I won't even know till I write it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review and I would like to thank the people who have reviewed, alerted and faverited.<strong>


	5. The Lookout

**A/N: First I want to say that I decided to change the gender of Purrloin. Second, I am sorry that I hven't uploaded in a while. Third I want to say that I have published the Written to Life version of this stor which is titled Written to Life, The Humanoid Pokemon if you want to check it out. What Written to Life is basically me being sucked into the stories that I write. If you like it review it, if not still do because I know that I can improve. If you really like the Written to Life virsion then I will work on it more often than the days when I have writers block which is why I worked on and published it earlyer than I thought I would. So enough of me talking time to get on with the story.**

* * *

><p>I was looking out the windows at the stars when a face blocked my view. I jumped back and tripped over the chair that was behind me and landed flat on my back. When I looked back at the window I saw that it was only Misdreavus, "Your guardians are now asleep Aura," the little ghost type said before flying through the opposite wall.<p>

I got up and walked out of my room and shut the door behind me, so that my guardians wouldn't see my door ajar and know that I was out. If my guardians knew that I was bringing someone over at night they would kill me, I have never been allowed to go to or have a sleep over or go to and parties at night and they never tell me why.

I started my walk towards town and I was soon joined by Princess, Dizzy, Flower (Shaymin), and Aqua (Phione), Nightmare (Darkrai) decided to stay with N in case he decided to run off for some reason.

We quickly found him and Nightmare took his normal place behind me and said, "He has caused no trouble, but I would be careful, he could run away at any minute."

"Alright Nightmare," I replied and turned to N, "Are you ready to look for Transform?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," he said and we made our way back to the house, "Have you caught any Pokémon?" I asked.

"I don't catch Pokemon, but I will need one soon," he replied.

"I have several at the house. If one becomes attached to you then you can keep him or her."

"Thank you."

Nobody said a word the rest of the way there, but I didn't care. I quite like having some peace and quiet sometimes.

We soon got to the house, but we didn't go inside. Earlier we had agreed to stay outside to search since Transform is a wild Pokémon.

We all sat down on the grass and looked up at the stars, "I haven't had time to just relax and see the stars in a very long time," I said.

"They really look beautiful," Princess said as she climbed onto my lap and sat there.

"In the city you can't see this many stars," N said, "They are washed out by the city lights."

"That is the reason why I don't like to have the house too close to the cities."

We just talked for a few hours and kept an eye on the trees, but we were getting tired and I wasn't sure if we could stay up long enough to find Transform.

"I don't know if I can stay up much longer," Princess said, yawning.

"I think I'm almost done for too," I said, "What about you N… N?" I turned around to see that N was lying on the grass, fast asleep. I laughed and that's when I heard someone singing. That's when I passed out as well.

Transform was very confused. She was sure that she fell asleep in the forest, but she woke up in a grassy field next to a house. Why did this always happen?

She looked back at the boy and the four Pokémon that were asleep on the ground.

She walked towards them and saw a fifth Pokemon coming towards her, it was a Darkrai. She was distracted for a second and tripped over the green haired boy. He woke up and stretched and looked directly at her, "Transform," she said, speaking in the Pokémon language.

"It's no problem," the boy replied, "Are you ok?"

"Trans transform," she said.

"That's good," he said standing up and pulled her up to her feet. He looked her up and down, she had a skirt like that of a Bellossom except it came up above her knees and it hugged her body more, her shirt was single strap and it was green, her skin was the light green color of a Celebi's and her hair was a slightly darker shade of green. Her legs were like a Roselia's and her eyes were similar to a Leafeon's. The rest of her features looked human.

He looked around, confused, "Where is Aura?" he asked the Darkrai.

"When I woke up she was asleep, so I put her in her room. It is almost sunrise," Darkrai replied before falling back to sleep.

The boy looked up at the sky and said, "I have never seen a sunrise before."

"Transform? Trans trans transform trans." Transform said

"Really? How do they look?"

"Transform."

"I thought so."

They looked up at the sky and waited for the sun to rise. After an hour or so of waiting they saw the light start to creep over the trees and a rainbow of colors filled the sky.

"Wow," was all the boy was able to say and Transform only nodded.

They stood up and Transform started to make her way to the forest, but she collapsed into N's arms after only a few steps. A few seconds later she started to glow. In a second she was gone and there was someone else in her place.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think of the chapter? What do you think happened to Transform? What do you think Darkrai was doing? Do you think he was telling the truth or not? And will you review this story? Don't be scared to review even if you don't like it tell me and what you think I can do to improve. If you have any ideas on what you think the other Transform forms should be then tell me and I might use them in my story.**


	6. Who am I

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't published anything lately, but I'm back and I have an Idea for an I Robot fanfic, which I hope to have ready to have published tomorrow or the day after, so look out for it. I am thinking of calling it Robots and Clones or The Robot, the Clone, and the Writer, or something like that, so keep an eye out for that and happy reading.**

* * *

><p>When I woke up I found myself in N's arms. He was looking at me with a look of surprise on his face. I got up and brushed some dirt off of my clothes and N just sat there watching me with his mouth open, "N? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.<p>

"I-I-I s-s-saw—," N stuttered.

"I think he's broken," Princess interrupted.

"—Transform," N finished.

"You saw Transform!" I exclaimed, placing my hands on his shoulders, "Where?"

He lifted his hand slowly and pointed a shaky finger at me, "Y-you are her," he said, pulling away from me "You are Transform."

Princess jumped between us, "Listen to him Aura, he is obviously crazy. How could you be Transform? You would have to be part Pokémon," she said nervously.

"Princess, is there something you're not telling me?" I asked her.

"No no no, why would I keep secrets from you," she replied, chewing on her lip.

"You knew? You knew and you never told me! For how long have you know who else knew?" I asked and turned to the others.

They all just looked down at the ground in silence. At that point I knew they had known and they knew for a long time.

"You knew? All of you? I am part Pokémon and she takes me over at knight and none of you told me?" I yelled and I wanted nothing more at that point than to just fly away, so I reached out to the part of my mind that I never came into contact with, the one part that was sealed away for all these years and I started to gently glow and when it was over I had wings like a Pidgeotto's and I flew towards the house.

I burst through the door and called for my guardians, they ran as fast as they could into the living room, and when they saw me in my flight Pokémon form with my wings, Shaymin eyes and hair in a style similar to Pidgeotto's head feathers. I stood there with my arms crossed across my chest and said as calmly as I could in my enraged state, "Explain."

"Oh honey, we wanted to tell you, but we wanted to wait till you were older," Serene started.

"Everyone says that when someone figures something out they're not supposed to," I said.

"True," Alex said, "We actually weren't planning to tell you unless it was absolutely necessary in case you decided to show yourself off to everyone you met and that could put you in danger because people don't tend to like people who would be counted as 'mutants'. Understand?"

"How did this happen?" I asked.

"It is a long story," Serene said.

"An excuse often used to try and get out of explaining something," I replied.

"Also true," Serene said, "We were working in the lab on the largest experiment we have ever conducted, combining all of the DNA of every Pokémon on the known planet to make a new, really powerful Pokémon. The last sample of DNA was ready to be inserted, but Alex had bumped into a table and a vile of human DNA, that another scientist decided to bring in for examination, and the Pokémon DNA vile were dropped on the floor and were confused for one another, so he gave the head scientist both. When he was questioned about it he just said that is was extra DAN that was thought to be missed. With everything ready someone had to take care of the egg until it hatched, so Alex volunteered in case something went wrong due to his mistake. I had decided to volunteer as well to make absolutely sure that the egg was safe. We waited weeks, but it did eventually begin to hatch. I basically dragged him to the lab in all of my excitement and that was where it hatched. When it hatched Alex found a human baby in his arms and not the expected Pokémon. We figured that the human DNA had somehow smothered out all of the Pokémon genetics and called the experiment an absolute failure. Alex and I decided to take care of the result, but we were also put to the job of documenting Pokémon all over the world. Shortly after we set out the baby had changed into a Pokémon during a nap. We wanted to tell, but we were worried that the baby would be taken away, so we kept it a secret. Basically, that baby was you.

By the time they had finished I had turned back into my human form and I was sitting on a chair as if I was listing to a book being read to me at the library when I was little, "That explains why you never let me eat meat when I was little, cannibalism," I said, "and why I can understand Pokémon. Can I let the person who saw me change stay for a few days?"

"Until we get this sorted out, yes?" Alex said.

"Thank you," I said, giving them both a hug and running out the door towards N.

"N! N!" I yelled

"What?" he asked when I got to him.

"They told me everything, and I want you to stay over for a few days while I figure everything out and then I will help you find your mom. Ok?"

"Ok, but how many days?"

"Eight."

"Three"

"Six."

"Four."

"Five."

"Deal," N said before we shook hands.

I felt a tug at my jeans and I looked down to see Princess, "Are you still mad at me?" she asked.

"No. Listening to my guardian's story gave me time to think things out and cool down. I'm sorry I yelled at you and everyone else," I replied

"You were always quick to cool down, and I guess a life changing event doesn't change that much."

"That is because I was raised by calm scientists and I've lived with kind Pokémon. Now, we need to make a renovation to the house."


	7. Day 1

**A/N: Hello everybody! I'm sorry I have been away for so long, but I was working with some of my nonfanfic stories. I hope no one has forgotten me. Anyway I have come back and am ready to write. Please read and comment.**

* * *

><p>I looked up at the house and the new room that was being added on, "When we finish that will be your room N, but it may not be the best. We often use leaves and silk spun from Caterpie. Is that ok?"<p>

"It's fine," N said.

"So your first job on day one of your stay is to collect wood. Nightmare will help you."

"How much wood?"

"That is why Nightmare will be with you."

"Oh. Will it be just Nightmare?"

"Yes," came a datk voice from behind him, which made N jump out of his skin and fall flat on his butt.

"That was hilarous Nightmare," Dizzy said in a fit of laughter.

"No it wasn't," I said in a high piched voice that said that I was trying not to break down laughing myself.

"I think I would like to go ahead and get to work," N said, standing up.

"Ok," I squeaked, "I'll be gathering... berries with... Princess and... the others."

N walked away and when I was sure he was out of earshot I lost it, "That was too funny Flower..., but it wasn't very... nice," I said between gasps, "I think you should go with them."

"Fine," Dizzy said before scampering off after them.

I looked down at Princess who was waiting for orders.

"Princess?" I asked.

"What is it Aura?" she replied.

"Will things still be the same now that I know?"

"That depends on weather or not you let it change you."

"That makes sence, but what about when he leaves? Do you think he'll tell?"

"I am not sure. It won't matter either way."

"Why?"

"Because we will always protect you. It doesn't matter weather you are human or Pokemon. If he pulls something we will be there."

"And I will always protect you. You guys are my family."

"What shall we do now?"

I looked up at the sky, "I don't know about you, but I feel like taking a test flight."

Princess looked at me for a moment before relizing what I was talking about, "I'm not sure if you should-"

It was too late. I was in flight form and about twenty feet above the ground. I banked round and dove towards my Manaphy. I reached out my arms and grabbed her and pulled up.

"What are you doing!" Princess yelled.

"I feel so free. Look how high up we are," I said dreamly.

She looked down at the land below us and climbed onto my sholders, "It does look nice, but did you have to dive at me like that?"

"Sorry, I was just so excited. I wanted you to see it as well."

"It's alright, but can you warn me next time you're going to do something like that?"

"Alright," I said as we slowly circled higher and higher into the air.

We glided in the sky for several minutes.

"You're not doing too bad," Princess said from her spot on my back.

"I have been doing this for several years according to you," I said.

"But you were asleep at the time with nothing but Pokemon instinct."

"Do you think this can help us get chores done faster?"

"I think so. With the speed of a bird I'm sure we can get a lot more done than usual."

"Do you want to see if we can harvest food faster while flying?"

"Can you go slow on the dive this time?"

"I suggest you hang on," I said before going into another dive from about a hundred feet.

Princess was hanging on to my neck for dear life when I pulled up just feet from the ground. I looked ahead at the oran trees, "Ready?" I asked Princess.

"No!" she screamed.

"Too late," I said as we skimmed the tops of the short trees. I reached down and felt several of the round berries collect in my hands.

"This is going to shave so much time off our normal rutine!" I squealed in delight.

"Aura! Can you please land!" Princess screamed.

"Sure," I said and got into landing position. When my feet hit the grass I started to run so I wouldn't fall forward from the momentum and came to a halt.

Princess jumped off my back, terrified, "Why don't we save flying lessons for later. I almost had a heart attack."

"Alright, what form should I try out for the rest of the day then?" I asked.

"I think we shoul wait till tomorrow so I have time to rest."

"That's fine," I said with a shrug.

Just then Dizzy came scampering up to us, "Aura, that was amasing!" she said, "The bird-types are even impressed with how you did on your first flight. Half of us expected you to crash when you dived the second time."

"Thanks," I said with a wide smile on my face.

"Do you think you can help with the wood? N has obvously not been climbing any trees for a while."

"Sure," I said, "Come on Princess."

"Not until you change back to normal. I don't want to end up with you flyng us into a tree head on," she replied.

"Fine," I said, changing back, "Is this better?"

"Loads."

"Good."

We all walked towards the woods to the north of the house. As we enterd the forest we saw several little wood piles, as well as N slipping off of a branch just a few feet away from us and Nightmare wondering why he was stuck with the new guy.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

N scrambled to his feet and dusted off his shirt, "I'm fine. I just lost my footing," he said.

"Yep, just like the other fourty times he fell. the longest he stayed up was when we were able to see you get into the dive. That was about thirty seconds," Dizzy said, "How long was he up for this time Nightmare?"

"Ten seconds," he replied.

"Why is in the trees in the first place?" I asked, "Dizzy can knock them down with scratch, although that does take a little while."

"It's a lot more fun to get them this way," she said.

I rolled my eyes and turned to N, "Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine," he said.

"Why don't you take a break?"

"I think that would be best," he said before walking towards the house.

"Why don't you follow him Princess?" I wispered, "Just to make sure he doesn't go blabbering off to someone about my secret."

"Alright," she said before jogging after him.

"Do you have to be so mean?" I asked Dizzy.

"I was just having a little fun," she replied.

"Just ease up on him a little alright."

"Fine, but can I still mess with him a little?"

"Alright."

"Yay!"

"Do you think he'll survive five days?" Nightmare asked.

"I'm sure he will," I responded.

We spent hours gathering wood and when we were done we took it all back to the house.

"Where's N?" I asked Machop as we passed.

"I saw him got to town with Manaphy," he said, "He said something about extending some sort of trip."

"Thank you Machop," I said before going to get ready on the room.

I went into flight form and helped to place the wood into position and place in the roof.

"Do we have a bed ready?" I asked when construction was finished.

"I have it," Machamp said. He was carrying a matriss and Weedle was riding on top of it.

I swooped down the the ground and went back to normal. I was happy with the work we did, but something was bugging me. _Where's N?_ I thought, _Him and Princess left hours ago. I hope nothing happened to them._

"Hey!" I heard a familar voice call out.

I truned around to see N and Princess walking this way.

"I thought you two ran away! Where have you been?" I asked.

"Sorry," N said, "I had to talk to my father about allowing me to stay in Nuvema Town a bit longer"

"Then he requested that I show him how things run around here. We walked to Accumula Town and back while I explained everything to him. I'm so tired, first your flying, then strolling around for hours. He offered to give me a lift, but I refused. I don't know why I did that," Princess said.

"Good. You actually came just in time, we finished the room," I said.

We all looked up at the finished product as the sun set over the horizion. I looked at N to see an excited, somewhat childish smile on his face and I knew that his stay here would change my life a lot more than it already has.


	8. Preview of new story, Goodbye and thanks

**A/N: A while ago I posted a poll saying that I was going to post a sneak preview of my newest Pokemon Fan fiction that I wrote called Human or Pokemon? This story is like an alternate universe version of this story where instead of becoming the scientists adopted child, Aura is kept in isolation under a giant glass dome and has had absolutely no contact with the outside world for 16 years.**

**This story introduces new characters like John. John is apprentice to Serena and he has to help her and Alex monitor Aura incase she decides to reveal her true power.**

**After a while I am either going to delete this preview or just stick it at the end when I get around to writing the proper chapter.**

**At the end of this preview I will actually have an important announcement about Sorta Human, Partly Pokemon. If you don't want to read this preview, then please skip down to the bottom.**

**So enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter ? First encounter<em>**

Armed with nothing but a flashlight and muted radio, John trudged through the snow. The freezing night air stung his cheeks as he slowly made his way to the dome.

"It looks like winter has come a little early Tepig," he told his partner.

The little Tepig nodded in agreement a he struggled to move in the deep snow."

John looked down at the little half-buried pokemon. He wanted dearly to help him, but Tepig was very stubborn and never liked to accept help from anyone, even John.

"Look, I know how much you hate the cold, so why don't you just return to your poke ball and I'll carry you to the dome."

Tepig shook his head and to prove that he didn't need any help, he used ember to melt the offending snow, freeing himself.

"Alright then."

They continued onward. Watching the ice encrusted structure get larger and larger the closer they got to it.

"I can't believe we finally made it," John panted, collapsing on the snowy ground.

Tepig proudly celebrated by giving a little squeal of joy. He then proceeded to nuzzle his poke ball out of his trainer's pocket and retreated inside.

John jumped up and snatched the poke ball off the ground

"Why are you returning _now_?" John growled, "I need fire and you're the only one who can make it!"

John let out a long moan and fell to his knees.

"Why do I have to be so rubbish at handling Pokemon?" He asked himself.

He let out a sigh and looked at the black-barred dome.

"Why did Mr. Grey make me walk all the way down here?"

He shined his flashlight into the dome. Inside the cold and snow didn't touch the vibrant green grass, rainbow of flowers, or the carved trees of the enclosure. It was like… _carved_ trees?

John could see them. Little carvings on the tree trunks.

He clambered to his feet and stumbled closer for a better look.

Tripping over his own foot he reached out a hand to catch himself on the wall. The moment his finger tips touched the glass he was shocked by a large jolt of electricity.

Ripping his hands away from the glass, he fell backwards into the snow.

"The glass is electrically charged by those rods. Of course I would forget!" he groaned smacking himself in the forehead.

John pulled himself up off the ground and tried, once again, to make out the carvings. He was shocked with the results.

"They're letters," he whispered disbelievingly.

Illuminating another tree he saw that there were what appeared to be words there too.

"How is this possible. She has never learned how to read or write! How could she have even carved them? She has no tools!" John exclaimed, pacing back and fourth as a thousand questions ran through his head.

He stopped. _Maybe they weren't actually words! _he thought _Just random letters placed to look like words._

He looked back at the trees and read the very first thing he could focus on.

It read… "Help".

He read the next tree and the next. Each and every one had a message carved into it. "Help" "Escape" "Free" "Save me" "Release me" "Let me out!" "Get me out of here!" "I want to break free!".

She was begging for freedom.

The more he read the more advanced the messages became. Phrases became longer and longer. Punctuation was being used correctly. But that wasn't what took his breath away.

It was one little sentence. One tiny question. But it revealed that she knew so much more than he was supposed to.

It read, "How am I so different from the rest of you?".

"She's been outside," He whispered, dropping the flashlight, which went out.

He stood there, frozen in the dark, for several minutes, when he saw something move in the corner of his eye.

He scrambled for the flashlight in the gloom. When he finally found it, it wouldn't turn on.

"Come on. Come ON!" He urged, fiddling with switch.

Feeling the bottom, he discovered the problem. The batteries had fallen out…

For several moments he sat there. All was silent except for the sound of his breathing.

_Tap, tap, tap._

John looked up. He saw the shine of the crescent moon reflecting off of the dome. Squinting, he could just make out a female figure on the other side.

"Aura?"

Silence… then…

_Tap, tap, tap._

His eyes adjusted to the gloom of night. Now, he could see the creature more clearly. It was definitely humanoid and almost certainly female. And she was holding something rectangular in her left hand. The other was knocking on the glass.

_Tap, tap, tap._

John reached out to knock a reply on the glass. But then he felt it. The electromagnetic field produced by the electro rods embedded in the glass.

She reached up again.

"No Aura! DON'T…" John yelled.

_Tap, tap, tap._

John just sat there for a while, motionless.

Then, finally, he spoke up.

"It doesn't affect you. How can that be?" He questioned.

Aura said nothing. She simply put down the object she was holding and placed her palms on the glass.

John looked at her hands.

"Claws?" he observed.

Suddenly, her eyes began to glow yellow. Her entire body started to shoot off little sparks of electricity. Then, her entire body was engulfed in a big, yellow ball of electrical energy.

John shielded his eyes. He couldn't see her in the glare, but he now was able to get a glance of the rectangular object. It was an old dictionary. The binding was brown with golden lettering. Just like the one Mr. Grey told John about. The one that went missing ten years ago. Vanishing just six months before the electric dome was made.

A second later, John was almost blinded as the entire dome lit up like a giant light bulb. He scrambled backwards as the electromagnetic field intensified to intense levels.

It glowed like that for several minutes. Energy sparks arced off the walls of the dome like bolts of lightning. The scene was both terrifying and beautiful.

Suddenly, a piercing scream echoed from inside and of the light went out.

Behind him, John could hear the sound of footsteps.

Turning around, he saw flash lights before he was scooped up into one of Serena's warm hugs.

"Are you ok John?" she questioned him.

She released her grip and looked at him with her kind eyes, "What happened? We saw the light, then all of the instruments went out. I was so worried!"

She pulled him into another hug as Mr. Grey strode past.

"Where's Alex?" John asked.

"There was a power surge and he stayed behind to try to fix it." Mr. Grey responded.

"But we're going to need to replace all of the cameras and the circuits for the rods are fried. So let me ask you," he turned to look at John with those cold, penetrating eyes of his, "What did you see exactly?"

"Um… I…" John fumbled.

Serena stepped in, "I don't think now's a good time to question him Grey. We must get him inside."

"But…" Mr. Grey argued.

"Mr. Grey. I am your superior and I say we question him later. Understand?" Serena commanded.

"I can't believe this. Being pushed around by my old apprentice," Grey mumbled.

They assisted John back to the observation post. The entire time that scream. It echoed through his head all the way back. And its message. Its spoken message.

_"Help Me John!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how did you like it? pleae tell me what you think. If you want to read more I have the first few chapters uploaded already. **

**Link here - s/8718534/1/Human-or-Pokemon **

**Now about Sorta Human, Partly Pokemon. I'm thinking about deleting it. all the time I've spent away I've improved and written some of my own short stories and poems not on fanfic. And I've discovered I'm not good at romance. I prefer doing action scenes or adventures. I had plans for this, but now... I just don't know. It may be a few days before I actually delete this, but first I just want my story followers to know why I'm deleting this, but one day I may come back to this. And it will be better. Until then you can see my action fanfic that will honetly have much more interesting characters.**

**Farewell.**


End file.
